


Footloose

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Richie annoys his friends.Oneshot/drabble





	Footloose

Richie Tozier took a deep breath. 

"FOOTLOOSE, PET GOOSE, PICKED A FIGHT WITH A MOOSE--"

"Richie." Eddie Kaspbrak said. Disappointed but not surprised at all. And neither were the rest of their friends either. But the worst part is that he didn't stop. 

"CHEESE, STIFF BREEZE, WATCH OUT THERE ARE TEN BEES--!"

"Richie!" Beverly said then, and he finally stopped. Thank god. 

"...that's not how women usually say my name." he smirked. 

"Okay," she shrugged, and then smirked herself. "I'll try to sound more disappointed next time."

"Damn," Stan said. 

* * *

"You know what?" said Richie with a smirk one day. This was a lot later than all of this that happened before, so it's all good. "When I'm with you, I can't think straight."

Eddie rolled his eyes. "That's new."

"What, the fact that he's gay?" Ben raised an eyebrow. He better have been kidding. 

"No the fact that he can actually think--" Eddie froze. "Wait. What?"

Bi, actually. 

 


End file.
